


October Breeze

by ArchAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Angst, Autumn, Beach House, Cute, Derek Hale - Freeform, Emotional, Fluff, Grieving, Home Schooled, Love, M/M, Sex, Stiles, Underage Stiles Stilinski, blowjob, sheriff stilinski - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchAlpha/pseuds/ArchAlpha
Summary: A grieving Derek hale rents a beach house to get away from his life, the life that was consumed by the death of his partner Scott. Until he meets a boy named Stiles on the beach.





	1. Grief follows the man who runs

Derek looked out at the ocean, enjoying the cool breeze of mid October.

He had just rented a house by the ocean. This might be the best decision he has made in his adult life. Derek had a desire to be alone, where he wouldn’t be disturbed. 

After losing his partner of 3 years, Scott… He just couldn’t deal with the city. Or neighbors. He didn’t want to hear those comments every day, telling him Everything happens for a reason. It doesn’t always.

Derek wasn’t looking for anyone new. It had been 2 years since Scott’s death. He didn’t feel ready to love again. Didn’t want to think about it. He needed to get away from the blind dates people at his office tried to set him up on, just so he would get out of the house more often. It wasn’t doing him any good to stay locked up in his apartment for eternity. That much he agreed with, but that didn’t mean he had to move on. Not just yet.

Running was better. No questions and no answers to give. It took him about 6 months to plan his great escape from the city, his friends and family in order to get a fresh start. He had been at his new home for a few weeks and hasn’t seen a single neighbor. Each house was separated by plenty of grassy sand. Just the way he liked it. He loved distance.

There Derek was, standing in the sand. The low glow of the sun showering him with it’s last rays of warmth for the day. Night was coming. Derek feared it, his unconscious mind replayed their entire relationship, from how they met, when they began their relationship, to that final day when his love took his last breath. A car accident of all things. Derek wouldn’t drive for 3 months after his death and almost sold his Camaro. After turning 30 a month before he realized he may never stop grieving. 

A teenager off in the distance screamed, startling him from his thoughts. He turned to see a skinny pale kid running around with his dog. “Get a tan.” Derek grumbled to himself in his misery. 

~

Derek was sitting at the front steps of his beach house early in the morning with his coffee. He loved watching the sunrise. Only wishing Scott was there to see it with him. 

God I miss you.

His head fell and his eyes watered, trying not to cry again. 

“Are you okay sir?” 

Derek eyes darted up in annoyance, “What do you want?” he snapped. Realizing this looked a lot like the kid he saw yesterday playing with a dog. 

The boy made a face like he had been scared and stepped backwards slowly. 

The 30 year old felt bad, “Sorry. Having a bad day.”

The boy smiled. “Already? It’s early.”

“I’m aware.” He took a gulp of his coffee and asked “What’s your name.” without caring what it actually was.

The boy blushed, “Stiles.”

“You’re weird.” Derek smiled. “Well your name.” he added when the boy was about to protest.

“And you’re angry.” Stiles picked up his dog. “This is Puma.”

Derek smiled and stood up, walking up to his front door.

“Can I have coffee?” Stiles followed behind him unsure of himself. Stiles wasn’t sure why he wanted to come inside but he felt the man might need company.

Derek looked at the boy, “Do you even drink coffee? You look young.” he held the door open for the boy anyway. Not sure why he did that. Maybe he needed company. Any company is good company. Right? He did have a feeling this kid might be annoying. But he was cute.

Stiles rushed in before the man could change his mind, “My dad drinks it. How bad could it be.” He sat down at the kitchen table where the older man instructed him to ‘sit’ as if he were the dog.

Derek set a bowl of water on the hardwood floor for Puma. A cup of juice for Stiles, and second cup of coffee for himself. 

“You’re gonna get diabetes.” Stiles commented. Noticing how much cream and sugar the guy took with his coffee.

“Are you a doctor stiles?”

“My dad is a sheriff, so that’s what I’m gonna be.”

“Don’t you have school?” Derek was overwhelmed by the boy already.

“Home school for the win bro.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, “Well...get at it then.” Trying to shoo the boy.

“Really? You don’t like me?”

“I don’t even know you.” Derek hid his smile behind his coffee cup as he took small sips in between quips. This type of banter reminded him of how he argued playfully with Scott.

“Get to know me.” Stiles bit his lip nervously. 

Derek picked up on the lip bite and suddenly was very aware it had been 2 years since he had sex. He loved younger men, Scott had been younger than him. 

“Alright, how old are you?” He asked taking another sip.

“Seventeen.” 

“You’re a young one.” Derek gulped down the rest of his beverage, “And I’m old.”

Stiles smiled, “You look just fine to me.”

Derek’s stomach felt warm. “Yeah?” He was in trouble. Stiles is underage and the son of a sheriff. I’m ending up in jail. Yup.

“Well Derek, nice chatting you up but I gotta go. Just cause I’m home schooled doesn’t mean I can slack.” He stood, picked up his dog and winked at Derek. “Chow.” He waved Puma’s paw in the air at Derek. A sign of goodbye. 

Derek swallowed thickly and simply watched him go. He would have stood to walk the boy out if it wasn’t for his erection. He decided that Stiles was adorable. Jail bait, but adorable.

 

Derek was being a total creep, walking by Stiles house down the shore, hoping the boy would come out to walk his dog. Or something. He tried to walk around as much as he could without looking suspicious until finally when he almost gave up, he heard- “Derek!” from behind.

Stils ran up by himself, no Puma. “I’m free!”

As much as he hated himself for it, he smiled “From the prison that is your school.” He looked over to his house.

“Oh yeah, no joke. Dad keeps me working hard.”  
Derek scanned the boys teenage body, up and down. “Where is he? I’d like to meet him.”

Stiles sighed, punching the older man in the arm playfully. “Working. All night.” 

Derek took that as a dare. “All night? Hmm.” 

They strolled by the water, the moon high in the sky. Derek found this oddly romantic. “What are you gonna do later?” Stiles questioned.

“A quick workout, shower, then I head to bed.” 

“Working out at night?” 

“It knocks me out.” Derek winked. 

“Ohh...isn’t there a better way to make yourself tired.” Stiles laughed, “Never mind, that sounded dirty. Ignore me, kay.” 

Derek chuckled. “I’m sure there is. Are you tired, Stiles” What am I doing… run home, now. Lock the door behind you. Sheriff’s kid.

Stiles blushed, wetting his lips. “Why, you wanna work out together?” 

Derek almost groaned. “Interested?”

Stiles inhaled deeply, his chest puffing up before exhaling. “Hell ye-”

Derek went in for the kill and kissed the boy, diving in tongue first. The boy groaning from the intensity in the older man’s kiss. Suddenly a shyness creeped up over Derek, he stopped, looking down at the boy with milky white skin. “Sorry.” he rasped.

Stiles chest heaved, unable to catch his breath. “Why? I’m young and I’m always horny.”

The fire in Derek’s belly grew. “I can imagine, at your age I was always horny.” 

“Doesn’t it bother you that I’m much older than you?” His mind clouded with rationality and animal instinct all at once.

“Derek. You’re hot. Okay.” Stiles whined, his bottom lip glistened with his saliva.

“And you’re cute.” Derek took his hand and led them to his house. “Very cute.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

 

Once inside, Derek led them both to his bedroom. It was dark, except for a lamp that he forgotten to turn off. Just now he noticed how thick Stiles’ lashes were. 

Derek leaned in close, kissing the boys neck gently. “Mmm.”

Stiles whimpered, so softly. “My jeans are killing me.” He laughed.

“So are mine.”

“You go first.” 

Derek unbuttoned his jeans, and pushed them down along with his briefs to reveal a thick meaty cock. Fully erect.

Stiles eyes rolled back in his head, “Oh my god.” The man proceeded to remove his shirt. Standing before the boy fully nude, muscles and body hair in full view. Sharp edges.

Stiles felt a little insecure standing in front of this Abercrombie & Fitch model. “Don’t laugh.” He pushed his jeans and his boxes down, going for the shirt next. Derek helped him pull it off. 

The boy blushed, a flush of pink running from his cheeks to his chest and as Derek had thought. Covered in dozens of freckles and moles. 

“Aren’t you a sight.” Derek whispered, “C’mere. Come to Daddy.” He winced as soon as he had said it, Daddy? He was old and seriously out of practice when it came to come ons. It had been years since he had to do this with someone new.

Stiles basically jumped on Derek, attacking his mouth. “Daddy. Yes Daddy. Oh my God.” 

Derek growled, “You like that?”

“Oh yeah.” The boy whimpered weakly, breathless. “I’m always horny and I see a lot of stuff online-”

“Porn you mean? I remember when I was your age. We had magazines back then, and videos.”

Stiles held back a laugh. “That must have sucked.”

“Speaking of suck-” He looked down suggestively, cock on full alert. “You wanna try?”

Stiles gulped. “I’m scared.”  
Derek shrugged. “You don’t have to, I can suck yours.” He pulled him in close as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Stiles nodded, “This is my first time.”

The only man nodded, “I figured as much. Lucky me. Right?”

Stiles nodded again, sucking in his bottom lip. “Wait. Let me suck yours.” He dropped to his knees, parting Derek’s thighs to get closer.

“Are you sure?” 

“If you suck mine first, I’ll cum fast and pass out.”

“Right.” Derek rasped. “Take it slow.”

Stiles started by licking the shaft uneasily, not sure of how to start. Derek sucked in a breath sharply. That give him the boost of confidence he needed and grabbed the leaking cock, slowly letting it pass him wet lips. The boy moaned.

Derek followed with a moan of his own. His thick fingers grabbing at the boys hair. He had to hold onto something. 

After a few minutes, Stiles was so into this, he didn’t notice when Derek stopped groaning. So he stopped to look up, to see tears rolling down his face. Stiles wiped his mouth, “Did I do it wrong?”

“No.” Derek rubbed his eyes, “I’m just...Very sad.”

“How can you be sad getting a blow job?”

“Get off me.” Derek stood up and went to grab a new pair of briefs to get into. “Go home.”

Stiles rushed to do the same, pulling on his clothes. “Why? We were having fun.”

“I lost someone Stiles! Nothing is fun anymore.”

“Big deal. Breakups are hard I’m sure but we gotta move on Derek-” He placed a hand on Derek’s chest and it was slapped away. 

“The love of my life died. There was NO breakup.” the older man snapped. Half crying. “Go home before I do something I’ll regret.”

Stiles slipped on his sneakers and ran out of the house. Sprinting home. Derek watched him from the upstairs window. 

“I’m such an ass.”


	2. My real daddy

 

Derek was painfully aware that the teenager he threw out of his home hadn't returned. He wondered around outside on the beach, late at night when he thought his father would be working. Hoping to catch him if he so happened to come outside to walk his dog. It was around 9 p.m when he gave up and decided to just knock on the front door. Stiles would answer and he could apologize for being an ass.

He walked up the front steps of the teenagers home and knocked once. An older man with light brown hair came up to open the door, once the door was opened the older man just looked at him. Up and down."And you are?"

Derek blinked, "Derek hale." and outstretched a hand for the man to shake. "I just rented out the old Parrish house-" he nodded his head towards the house in reference.

The sheriff nodded and smiled, "Ah, Yes." taking Derek's hand. "I'm John. So, you're my new neighbor. Come in for a drink?" Derek almost didn't want to, all he could do was wonderwhere Stiles was but he said yes and came in. "Do you drink Derek?"

"Rarely but I'll take a scotch, if you have it." Derek sat on the couch, looking around. Still wondering where his son was but not wanting to ask. It would look so inappropriate for a 30 year old to ask about a 17 year old.

Once John had come back with their drinks, He sat next to Derek and they spoke about Derek's life story and John volunteered his own. 

Derek gasped, "I-I know how terrible it is to lose someone..." gulping the last of his scotch and wincing. "I lost my partner."

John patted Derek on the back, "It's one of the most difficult things I've ever had to go through." John was feeling better about his new neighbor, in fact they both were. Getting it all out there felt good, knowing someone understood what it's like to lose your loved one.

"Ever remarry?" Derek inquired, not sure why. He was was enjoying the conversation too much to let it end too soon. An empty beach house was keeping him glued to the leather couch.

"Nah. I'm done with women. I've married the most wonder lady and shes gone." John gave a sad smile, "I'm retired." and chuckled.

"I hear you. The only woman I've ever loved is my mother." Derek joked. 

John laughed, "So. By partner, you mean male partner?" Derek nodded, "I assumed it was a woman and that it was just the new lingo, to say partner."

Derek shook his head. Smiling, the scotch was making him feel warm and fuzzy. "I only date men."

"Well. That's nice." John cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I need to go check on my son." Calling back, "Have to make sure hes ready for bed soon."

"Your son?" Derek played dumb. 

"You know what, let me go grab him. He should meet our new neighbor." He winked.

Derek gulped. 

After a minute Derek could hear the bitching of a teenager, "Why do I gotta meet the neighbor???" and Stiles almost choked when he saw who it was.

"Derek, meet my son. The nightmare." 

Derek stood up, "Derek." introducing himself as if they hadn't shared a brief sexual encounter. "Think I saw you the other day playing with a dog."

Stiles squawked, "Puuumaaa." 

Both adults rolled their eyes, "Alright kiddo, why don't you head to bed. Your dad finally has a new friend."

Stiles made the same loud noise, "Umm really?" he looked at his father, then at Derek. "You like my dad?!"

John laughed, "What's wrong with that?"

Derek sighed, "Yeah I do. Stiles, is it? I think your dad is great."

Stiles was not liking this weird 'I don't know you' 'Were meeting for the first time' role play they were doing. Right then and there the sheriffs phone buzzed, "Excuse me. I gotta take this." He left Derek and Stiles to bicker quietly in the living room.

"Low blow Derek. You wanna go after my dad now?" Stiles poked him in the chest. "You're supposed to like me!" he whispered harshly.

Derek rolled his eyes, "He can't be my friend? We have a lot in common."

Stiles plopped on the couch, "Righttt."

John came into the room, "Listen guys, I'm gonna have to go into town. Something came up at work and they need me. Derek you mind staying?"

Derek blushed, realizing he would be alone with his kid. "You want me to watch him for ya?"

"Well hes a bit old for a babysitter but sure why not. Make sure he goes to bed by one?"

Derek saluted the sheriff. "Will do." John smiled. Stiles watched their exchange in terror. After the front door shut behind John, Stiles ripped into Derek.

"NOPE! Don't like this oneeee bit!"

Derek rubbed Stiles' thigh, "Relax. I'm not going to take him away from you."

Stiles looked down at the hairy hand on his leg, "Okay. You can have me. If you're lonely."

Derek patted the pale thigh, "Thanks."

"I'm lonely."

"I'm lonely too." Derek wrapped an around around the boy. "Maybe we can keep each other company?" his face inching closer to him. "Yeah?"

"Sounds good to me." Stiles watched Derek's face come closer, "Gonna kiss me?"

"Thinking about it. Do you want me too?" he whispered, kissing each freckle on his cheek. "Tell me."

Stiles nodded. "Yes please."

"Such manners." Derek placed a light kiss on the boys chapped lips, then another, diving in with his tongue when the boy parted his lips to inhale. "Mm-So sweet."

"I was eating candy-"

Derek chuckled, "I know, I taste it." 

"Do you want me to go brush my teeth?"

Derek shrugged. 

"Um. We can go to my room." 

"Okay."

"It's messy though..."

Derek followed him upstairs to the bedroom, "I figured."

"What do you think?" Stiles asked when they walked into his room. 

"Your room...represents you well."

"Heyy, what's that mean?" 

Derek looked around at the action figures, the posters, and comics scattered all over his desk. He couldn't help but smile. _This was Stiles_. He walked over to his desk to see a framed photo with a younger looking Stiles with a woman he assumed was his mother. "Mom?" he asked.

Stiles swallowed, his eyes always watered instantly when he thought of his mother. "Yeah. That's her." He sat down on the edge of his bed, looking up at Derek standing near his desk, admiring the photo.

"She was pretty."

"Thanks."

"Was it sudden?" Derek sat next to him on the bed. Thighs touching. Somehow it was reassuring.

"Yes." Stiles wiped a tear from his cheek. "And no...She was sick a long time. I just assumed she needed a lot of care you know. I didn't really believe she would you know-"

Derek rubbed circles on Stiles' back. "I can't imagine."

Stiles shrugged. "What about your-"

"My boyfriend?"

"Yeah...was he sick?"

"Nah...car accident." it was his turn for his eyes to water.

"Drunk driver huh?" Stiles bumped shoulders with the older man attempting to make a joke.

"Yeah." Derek smiled miserably, looking Stiles in the eyes.

"Sucks that people don't follow the law."

"I would know."

Stiles looked at him confused, "I was the drunk driver." 

"I'm sorry.."

Derek shrugged, right then and there he felt like he was the awkward teenager. "I used to drink and one night Scott threatened to leave me if I didn't stop-" he stuttered "I had more than I should have and-I was angry at him. I was always angry and I don't know why."

"But you didn't mean to-"

"No-I know...I drank and I was angry he wanted to leave me, I-I was dumb. We had so many arguments over the smallest things." Derek smiled through his tears. "Now all I remember is how much I loved him and how bad I regret getting in the car drunk. I don't know how I could do something so stupid."

"Derek. You're gonna be okay." Stiles leaned into his shoulder, head resting on the muscle. 

"I was reckless." He whispered, resting his chin on top of Stiles' head.

"Did you get help?" He felt Derek's shift on the bed, "For the drinking I mean."

Derek stood, adjusting his sweater. "For both of my problems, yes. I'm not as angry and I rarely drink now."

Stiles smiled up at him, "That's good."

"But I always feel guilty." Derek shook his head, "I should go home. I have a migraine." 

 "I'll walk you out."

Once at the door Stiles yanked on his arm, "Goodnight. Can I come over tomorrow? It's Saturday. We can hang out."

Derek inhaled deeply, still feeling weird at how much he opened up that night. To Stiles and his father. He didn't say anything just nodded and proceeded to walk down the steps. His thoughts were back with Scott. Reliving all of his mistakes, over and over that night.

 

His dreams were filled with horror that night. When he finally awoke with the first rays of sunlight peeking through his black curtains he groaned. He always believed his nightmares were real until the second he opened his eyes. He was flooded with relief that it was just a nightmare. The accident was in the past.

As Derek made coffee he heard a knock at his door. _Stiles._

The boy smiled through the little glass window on the door, he knew Derek could see him. "Morning." Stiles had a laptop with him.

Derek opened the door to let him in, "I was just about to eat, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Go sit." He shuffled back into the kitchen, Stiles noticed he had fuzzy werewolf slippers and smiled. It suited him. About ten minutes later Derek came back to the dining table with 2 plates of scrambled eggs and a bagel with cream cheese on each plate, and went back to the kitchen for the coffees. "So good." Stiles moaned.

Derek smiled, sitting down next to the boy- "Couldn't wait for me hmm." Stiles was almost done with his eggs. "Hungry boy." patting his back.

He blushed. "Dad doesn't have time, I usually grab whatever that doesn't need to be cooked."

Derek opened a bottle of pills, "Aw poor baby." and popped one of them in and swallowed it with an extra huge gulp of coffee.

Stiles noticed, "What's that for?" digging into his bagel now.

Derek shrugged, starting in on his own food now.

Stiles reached his chubby hand over and grabbed the bottle to read the label. "Ah, happy pills."

The older man rolled his eyes. "My psychiatrist begs me to take them. I see her once a month."

"You should listen to her. I take medicine too."

Derek swallowed his last bite of food, taking his half full mug into his hands. Cupping it. He loved the warmth of coffee, It was always comforting to him like a big hug. "For?"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually more energetic and hyper than this." He winked.

Derek gasped, "You don't say!"

"Yup." He laughed. "My dad can't handle me on his own. Not since mom, you know."

Derek nodded. "It can't be easy raising a child alone."

"I'm almost an adult." "Almost." This time he winked.

"So we both pop pills." He poked Derek. "A couple of pill poppers."

"It's not something to take lightly." Derek stood, taking both of their plates and mugs with him back to the kitchen. When Derek was done in the kitchen he found Stiles sitting out on the porch steps. He opened the front door, "You leaving?"

Stiles turned his head, "No. It just looks like it might rain. I like sitting outside when it rains."

Derek smiled. "Actually, so do I." Stiles patted the space next to him. "Stiles, you're not so bad."

The boy laughed, "My dad tell you something?"

"He told me you throw the worst tantrums."

"What! I'm an angel. I do everything he says!"

"I'm joking." Derek laughed, "I like picking on you. In case you haven't noticed."

"Oh I see, you just wanna make my life miserable." He tickled the older man with his stubby fingers, "I'll do the same to you!"

Derek actually fell over and started squirming, laughing like a kid himself. "Stop!" After a minute Stiles stopped, Derek lay back, panting.

Stiles straddled him, "You're handsome, Derek." he was looking down at the hairy bit of tummy that was poking out where his shirt had lifted up during the tickle session.

"Stiles."

"And very hairy. My God." Stiles lifted up the mans shirt all the way up to expose his chest.

"Hey!" Derek pushed his shirt down and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Are you a werewolf? Is that why you'e so hairy and have werewolf slippers?"

Derek looked at his feet, he forgot he was wearing his wolf slippers. "Is that a problem?"

Stiles bit his lip, "It would be kinda hot..." and shrugged. "Just saying."

"Do you want a big bad wolf of your very own?" Derek pulled the boy down with him.

"Um, I'm thinking yes." They kissed slowly for a few minutes before hearing a car honking. "Crap!" Stiles bolted up, "My dad's home, he always honks when he pulls up."

Derek stood up, stretching his limbs. "Kinda don't want you to go yet."

"You think I do?" he was looking at the huge bulge in Derek's pants.

"Woops." Derek smiled, "I think we need a cold shower now." he looked down at the boys crotch.

Stiles looked down, "I'll go do that right now. I'll see you later!" and ran off.

Derek went back inside, after his shower he cursed himself for not getting the boys number. He wanted to text him so bad. He didn't want to just walk over to his house again when he wanted to run into him. It was like Stiles had read his mind. Derek looked at his phone as he was drying off his hair with a towel in his free hand. There was a friend request on his Facebook. Stiles Stilinski. Derek smiled, accepting the request. After a few minutes Stiles messaged him.

 

  **Stiles Stilinski**

_You have Facebook!_

Derek rolled his eyes. 

**Derek Hale**

_Everyone does._

**Stiles Stilinski**

_But you're weird!_

**Derek Hale**

_How?_

**Stiles Stilinski**

_You're way too hairy ;)_

**Derek Hale**

_Can I have your number?_ **  
**

**Stiles Stilinski**

_Yes_

 

After exchanging numbers, they texted that night until both of them had fallen asleep. For once he didn't have a nightmare about Scott, Instead the night was filled with a dream of himself as a werewolf chasing a boy through the woods. _Stiles..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment and let me know xoxo


End file.
